


Support

by FancifulRivers



Series: Occasion a Day Competition Stories [24]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Luna, Friendship, Gen, Trans Character, Transgender, binding, non binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna's got a new binder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Support

**Author's Note:**

> I do not and never will own Harry Potter.

It's a secret-

Luna fastens xyr binder with trembling fingers, the velcro closing around xyr rib cage like a cage, but it's one xe feels safe in. More than safe- Luna feels _free_ , and the thought is heady.

"Are you ready?" Ginny shouts through the stall door and Luna yelps, nearly tripping over the heap of robes tangled around xyr feet.

"Not yet!" xe shouts back. The robes are a shield; the trembling smile on xyr face is a vulnerability.

"You look wonderful," Ginny grins, enfolding the Ravenclaw in a hug. Luna trembles as Ginny gently pushes xem toward the door.

It's only been two weeks since Luna first admitted to xyr best friend that xe was agender, that xe hated the girls' dormitory, hated being called 'she' and 'ma'am' and told to line up with the girls. _You should wear some makeup, you'd be such a pretty girl_ -

To xyr relief, Ginny doesn't care. Well, Ginny _cares_ , but it's the supportive kind: a binder in support form.

The hallway is nearly empty when Luna tiptoes out, xyr shoelaces trailing behind xem. A few older boys give xem incurious looks, not noticing the new flatness beneath the enshrouding robes. That's all right. Luna doesn't want people to notice necessarily. It's enough that _xe_ does.

"You can breathe, right?" Ginny asks in a low voice, right in xyr ear, and Luna jumps, pulse pounding.

"Yeah, it's fine," Luna reassures xyr friend. "Brilliant, actually."

The smile on xyr face is blinding.


End file.
